Of Arrows and Swords
by TriceroDragon
Summary: Takuya is a Swordsman and Izumi is an Archer, can they find romance? Some Sci-Fi.
1. Archer Meets Swordsman

Jaeger Lowëmon: New name, all new story. New themes and writing style. This is my newest story since my first. It's set in a completely fictional land and terrain (May I say that I don't own Digimon but if I did it wouldn't be bombing out in the ratings like it is.) Anyway, read on and review please. Flames welcomed but discouraged, because I don't like them. No dub names this time.  
  
* * * *  
  
Izumi lounged against a tall tree, dressed in her traveling gear; a tight- fitting red cotton tunic and a light brass breastplate, along with a large crossbow which hung at her side and a quiver of arrows that hung from her back. She also wore a half-length leather skirt which went to her knees, and a pair of soft black leather traveling boots. She slowly sank to the ground in a sitting position, contemplating the events of the day before.  
  
*The day before*  
  
"What is it you want from me father?" she had asked.  
  
"I want you to stop going on these dangerous. excursions into the wastelands beyond the city" he'd replied.  
  
"But Father!"  
  
"Izumi, why must I always go through this with you? Your mother and I want you to settle down and marry one of the young nobles"  
  
"But I don't want to! They are all so pompous and overconfident, like Junpei Shibayama, And Kouji Minamoto is too dark and brooding for me. All I want to do is destroy the beasts which wander the countryside and mountains killing innocent people. That, and to find my own path to love is all I wish"  
  
"Sleep on my words for one night Izumi, and I hope your mind sees differently in the morning"  
  
After that she retired to her room for the night. Later on that night she heard her parents talking from the next room.  
  
"Izumi refuses to settle down and marry a young man" said her father  
  
"Well I think that she should at least consider it" her mother replied  
  
"It matters not. Kouji Minamoto has asked for her hand, and I intend to make sure that this marriage comes to pass"  
  
After hearing this discussion of her future which, seemingly was being decided without her consent, she had resolved to run away before it could be forced upon her. She put on her traveling clothes, which were hidden in a chest at the foot of her bed, and her crossbow and bolts. She then crept out through the back door, carefully closing it so as not to awaken a single soul.  
  
* * * *  
  
So these were the events of the day before, the events that had driven her to journey deep into the mountain foothills, and far from her homeland in search of beasts to destroy. She got up from her seat on the large root of the tree, and began walking along the forest path. A short while later she heard rustling in the bushes off of the path side on her right. Suddenly a young man burst out, wrestling with a large animal while struggling to unsheathe a large long-sword. He succeeded at last in removing the sword from its scabbard and beheading the beast, whose head rolled off and disappeared into the underbrush of the forest. He cleaned his sword of the yellowish green blood, and stood up, dusting himself off. Through all this Izumi had stood, watching this young swordsman, and making small comments to herself. When at last he saw her standing some ways off looking at him, he gave a little jump.  
  
"Hi, I didn't see you there" he said, more than a little startled.  
  
"Well you were doing so well I didn't want to butt in" she said with a small laugh.  
  
"Okay I get it, so what's a girl like you doing this deep in the Foredragan Woods alone?" he asked.  
  
"What are you saying? That because I'm a girl I can't handle myself without a man to protect me?" she snapped.  
  
"No, no, not at all, I uh, I don't know" he floundered, not knowing what to say in the face of her anger.  
  
"It's alright I forgive you. I'm traveling to the Dragrenir Mountains, and my goal is to destroy as many monsters as I can before I get there and." she added mentally, 'to find my own path to love'.  
  
"My name is Takuya, and yours?"  
  
"Izumi is my name. Nice meeting you Takuya" she said and began walking down the path, leaving Takuya standing in the middle of it.  
  
"Wait, wait. May I travel with you?" he asked.  
  
She hesitated, then answered "Sure, why not"  
  
"Okay great, let me grab my pack, I left it at my camp off the path"  
  
"Okay no problem" she said, and he disappeared into the undergrowth of the forest, soon returning with a small pack.  
  
"Ready to go then?" he asked her when he returned, finding her leaning against a large oak tree.  
  
"Yeah let's go" and with that she resumed her journey, now with a new companion. 


	2. On The Forest Path

Jaeger Lowëmon: Not many reviews on the last chapter, but I'm putting up a second chapter since I have so much free time lately, and because I'm bored out of my ever-loving mind. R + R. Flames welcomed just no foul language. I forgot to mention that they are 17 in this fic. Just a reminder: '-----' are thoughts, "-----" must I explain these? ------- are flashback sequences *--------* are fantasy sequences  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izumi and Takuya were following the forest path, walking in the deepest silence, each chancing a glance at the other when they weren't looking, or this was supposed. Every now and again, a slight breeze would stir the leaves of the trees, whose limbs intertwined, forming a roof-like structure of arboreal beauty, through which many shafts of almost tangible light shone.  
  
'Why doesn't he talk? I think he likes me but I don't know if I should say anything.' thought Izumi.  
  
'Maybe I should say something. I think I like her. No, I don't want to sound too forward. What if she doesn't like me back?' pondered Takuya.  
  
Two Months Ago  
  
"Takuya, why won't you settle down? So many young women all clamor for you, why down you choose one and marry?" his mother had said.  
  
"Because Mother, I've already said this; I want to find someone in my own way, and plus, they are all so airy and snotty. I want to find someone earthier, more centered on what she thinks of herself than what others think of her"  
  
"Alright then I leave the decision to you my son" his mother said at last, turning slowly and leaving the room.  
  
After she had retired, he put on his traveling clothes; a dark black tunic, with a warm cloak, long pants. Finally he put on his sword, a family heirloom, passed down to his father by his grandfather, and his father before him. A double edged blade, with a leather bound silver crosstree hilt, and a large sapphire pommel stone. The scabbard was leather, and decorated with a gold symbol in the shape of a soaring eagle. He slipped out using a small trapdoor in the floor of his room, skillfully hidden under the rug in front of the door.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Izumi and Takuya continued their quiet walk along the forest path beneath the light, tinted a wonderful forest green as it filtered though the leaves above them. Suddenly a rustling in the bushes caused Takuya to jerk his head to the right. All of a sudden a large beast sprang out baring its teeth, hissing and spitting. Its skin was a sickly green color, and its two dripping fangs hung down like long tusks. Instinctively, Takuya had drawn his blade, and leapt forward to take on the monster. As he did so Izumi fitted a bolt to her crossbow hoping to get a clear shot, which apparently was not going to happen seeing as how Takuya had decided to engage the brute in close combat with his sword. The young archer girl lowered her crossbow and leaned against a nearby tree, watching him fight. Finally he was victorious over the aggressor, and cleaned his blade for the second time in an hour. Then he did something unexpected. He broke off the two fangs which still dripped with venom, wrapped them in a cloth, and put them in his pack, saying "I know someone who wants these" in a very cheerful manner.  
  
'He said two Venomous Grizonire fangs if I remember rightly' he thought.  
  
They began walking once again, and were not disturbed again until they reached the gates of a large town.  
  
Author's Points: My Venomous Grizonire is an original name and character and I would appreciate it if no one ripped it. Also, all monsters, and most other characters in this fic are of my creation. No ripping! Anyway, I'll be updating as soon as possible, but my weekend looks hectic. 


	3. Mount Ryithorr

Jaeger Lowemon: Well I hope everyone liked the last chapter, and I'm happy to note that I've received no flames. I'm not going to reveal anything about this chapter here because if I revealed the slightest fact it would give away an entire quarter of the plot's mysteriousness (doesn't really make a difference to me whether that's a real word or not but here's hoping it is) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of it characters, but somehow that doesn't stop me from wishing that I do. Just a Reminder: "___" normal speech '___' thoughts ___ between ___ the between area is a flashback {___} fantasy sequence  
  
As they approached the gates of the city, Takuya whispered to Zoe "Just play along, I know this guy and he's a notorious slacker" as a burly, spear wielding guard walked up to them  
  
"Can I see your entry pass please?" he said in a gruff voice, reaching out a bloated hairy hand to Takuya.  
  
Takuya, seeming to know this process, flashed a small slip of bark scroll at the guard, saying "She's with me". At this, the guard scratched his head and said "Go ahead, just don't get into any trouble" he said, walking back to his post and slouching wearily, as if just walking up to them and standing there had drained him of almost all of his energy.  
  
They walked through the busy streets of the city, being bumped and jostled every which way, until Takuya found the shop he was looking for. It was a squat building, with a small, rusting sign hanging which swung a little bit when the breeze blew. Takuya slowly pushed open the door. Inside was a veritable menagerie of wild beasts from the surrounding areas. Large, Small, Long, Short, Bipedal, Quadrupedal, winged and assorted others. The stench was overpowering, so that Izumi had to hold her nose. Takuya walked up to the counter, holding his cloak to his face, most likely to ward off the stink of the shop. As he neared the small counter, a stooped, wrinkly shell of an old man appeared from behind a curtain. Takuya pulled out the two Grizonire fangs and handed them to the ancient husk, saying as he did, "Here they are, just as you asked now give me what you promised me"  
  
'What is this all about' Izumi thought.  
  
The old man disappeared into the back, and returned with a sword almost identical to the one Takuya was carrying, except that it had a ruby pommel stone instead of a sapphire, and a gold crosstree instead of silver and the scabbard depicted a running wolf in silver instead of gold. Takuya handed the man his old sword and he disappeared again, this time reappearing with a large, gleaming metal shield, with the soaring eagle depicted upon it in gold. This appeared to complete their transaction, and they left the shop in silence.  
  
With Takuya's new sword at his side, and his new shield on his arm, they left the city, never once turning back, and were soon out of sight of its high walls.  
  
----------------------  
  
In the far distance, Izumi could see a fork in the road. One, on the left, seemed to lead to a thin strip of yellow. The other, paved with blocks of stone, appeared to lead to another city. She had never been this far from her home before, but she trusted that Takuya would not intentionally lead her into danger.  
  
"Let's follow the path to the right Izumi. We can pick up some supplies for crossing the desert"  
  
She stared at him, apparently puzzled. "What's on the other side of the desert?"  
  
"It's not what, but who is on the other side"  
  
They took the trail that led west and soon arrived at a city, this one without walls. Yet the absence of walls did not make the streets less crowded, the clamor less earsplitting, nor the going easier for the two companions. They came upon a supply store in front of which four horses stood, tethered to a stile by leather halters. They went inside, and Takuya produced a small sack of money. They bought a pair of horses, two saddles, two desert cloaks, 4 canteens, and a tent capable of withstanding the heavy desert night winds, for the desert they were about to cross was notorious in the region for its vicious sandstorms, and strong night gales.  
  
As they left the shop, the untied two of the standing horses, putting on the saddles and walking them out of town. As the left the small town, the road, Izumi noted, led directly into the desert, so they would not have to go back the way they had come.  
  
"Here, wrap this around your eyes" said Takuya, tossing her a thin cloth.  
  
"What's this" she queried.  
  
"It'll keep sand out of your eyes"  
  
"Oh, okay" she said, complying by wrapping the thin cloth around her head and securing it with a well-tied knot.  
  
"All right let's get a move on. The desert isn't that large, and I'd like to get across as soon as possible."  
  
She wondered what, or who, could be so urgent on the other side of the desert that Takuya would hurry her so. After all, he'd asked to accompany -her-, not the other way around. But she dismissed this fact because of reasons even she herself was not sure of yet, and began riding into the desert alongside him.  
  
-------------------  
  
Some time had passed and they were still riding steadily into the desert. He'd been right about the cloth; it had stopped sand from getting into her eyes,  
  
'Very effective' she noted to herself.  
  
'I still haven't done anything about the fact that I like her, but what can I do?' Takuya thought earnestly to himself.  
  
'Every time I try look into his eyes, he turns away, and he won't look into my eyes, as if he's hiding something, a secret'  
  
'I can't bring myself to look her in the eye, because if I do I don't know if I'll be able to hide this from her much longer'  
  
"Maybe we should make camp" he yelled over the noise of the raging wind.  
  
"Where's a good place?!" Izumi yelled in reply  
  
"See that large rock, over on your right? It'll give us some protection from the wind if we set up camp in the lee"  
  
So they veered heavily to the right, heading for the rock, which was more of a boulder, than a rock. When they got there, they dismounted and started to set up the tent. When they had finished, they began piling the supplies into it. It was quite large and would probably fit both of them and their supplies with room to spare.  
  
"Why don't you take the tent and ill sleep out here under a cloak" Izumi said as they dumped the last of the supplies into the back of the small shelter.  
  
"No, you can have the tent, I'm fine outside"  
  
"I guess." she said hesitantly. "Are you sure?"  
  
""Yes, completely"  
  
"All right then. Here take my cloak too then"  
  
'She's so selfless, it seems naïve, but it's endearing' he thought as he left the tent.  
  
He rolled up the Izumi's cloak and laid it down on the sand, at the same time he laid his head down upon it and covered himself with his own cloak.  
  
Later that night Izumi laid in the tent, wondering about Takuya's motives for crossing the desert but these thoughts left her mind as she slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
As the sun rose upon the warming desert sands, Takuya awoke underneath the cloak he had slept beneath. He was weighted down heavily by some unseen force. It was sand. The heavy night-winds had covered him from head to toe with several inches of heavy, gritty, yellow. stuff. He struggled under this heavy mass effectively shaking off enough to rise to his feet, dusting himself off as he did so. He arose to find Izumi, who had been awake ere dawn, standing next to the newly packed horses.  
  
"Good morning" She said cheerfully, as if it were no problem for her to be up so early.  
  
"Uh, good morning to you too" he replied, although he seemed a little off, as though his mind was not completely aware what he was saying. But they mounted their horses once more and were off  
  
The sandstorm had died down during the night but the wind was still very strong, occasionally blowing up little whirling eddies of sand here and there. On the now clear horizon, Izumi noticed something in the distance. A peak or a spire, Takuya seemed to have noticed it as well.  
  
"That's where we're headed Izumi, toward that tall, grey, monolithic peak in the distance, the peak of the Mountain Ryithorr" he said in an audible voice.  
  
They were approaching the mountain at an insane rate, until she noticed why. The mountain was situated almost a quarter ways into a large indentation in the desert floor. When they arrived at the lip of the. pit, Takuya signaled her to stop. He dismounted and she followed in his example. Staring in seeming awe at the dark grey peak, many hundreds of feet above them above them, he murmured, "So this is Mount Ryithorr. the place to which my dreams have called me." 


	4. Mountains and Oracles

Jaeger Lowemon: I'm happy to note that I have a spotless review record! A great big thank you to all those great readers and reviewers out there who took the time to read through my stories. Reviewing what happened in the last chapter for those of you who didn't feel like reading it, the companions have reached Mount Ryithorr in the middle of the Synchtare Desert.  
  
*****************************  
  
Takuya began moving forward, descending into the depression in the sand. Izumi stood debating with herself mentally upon whether to follow him or not.  
  
'I ought to follow him. I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble he can't handle alone' she finally decided descending quickly behind him.  
  
Meanwhile he'd reached the bottom of the indention and was reading aloud from a stone tablet set up not far from the mountain's base.  
  
"Enter thee who hath achieved the sword of the wolf and the shield of the falcon by passing the trials of the Keeper. Find the Oracle of Orithine deep within and it will tell you your destiny."  
  
"The Oracle of Orithine" he murmured slowly, almost reverently.  
  
"What's that?" Izumi questioned.  
  
"I don't know but it is what I must find it. It will tell me my destiny."  
  
He moved forward, walking toward the stone rock face. He looked like he was planning to walk into the rocks. Fearing that he would hurt himself, she cried out. "Watch out for those rocks!"  
  
He turned, smiled knowingly, and disappeared into the rocks. She stood; somewhat awed by his disappearing act, when suddenly his head appeared from the mountainside.  
  
"You coming or what?" he asked rather casually, as if the fact that he'd just walked through an outwardly unyielding rock wall like it didn't exist was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Yeah.sure. I guess so" she said rather cautiously, stepping into the outcrop behind him.  
  
She found herself in a large cavern, well decorated and elaborate. Before her was a long tunnel.  
  
"Come on" said Takuya.  
  
She followed him into the tunnel, which was lit only by torches held by beautifully crafted wall sconces. Takuya removed a torch and motioned to her to do the same.  
  
******************************  
  
They had been following the tunnel for what seemed like hours. Finally they saw what appeared to be a small pinpoint of light. As the walked it became larger until they emerged into a large chamber, lit by sunlight which filtered down from somewhere above. In the center of the room a shrine had been erected, and above it floated a crystal of unseen beauty and luster. Takuya moved slowly toward it and knelt. He muttered a few words and closed his eyes. Almost immediately as he did, a beam of light shot out and struck Izumi, causing an aura of golden light to surround her and she rose into the air. Through all this Takuya was still, unmoving as if he were stone. She slowly returned to the ground, unchanged, but very uneasy. Soon after she had descended, Takuya opened his eyes and got to his feet.  
  
"Nothing happened. Not a thing" he sounded disappointed.  
  
'I don't think I should tell him what happened. He'll be worried about me and I don't want him to worry.'  
  
He walked up to the shrine and bent down, examining something near its base.  
  
"The light will show you your destiny; and your heart shall guide you to the truth which the light has shown" he read "Huh. I wonder what that means"  
  
Izumi noticed a second tunnel and called out, "I see an exit!"  
  
They followed the exit tunnel and emerged into the bright sun of the midday desert. Somehow the horses had found their way around the cleft, and were standing at the lip of the sandy sinkhole.  
  
****************************************  
  
By the time they reached the horses, they were filthy and covered in an inch thick layer of gritty sand. They mounted and began to ride.  
  
****************************************  
  
It was three days later. They had discovered that they had been turned around in the sprawling desert and had reached the city in which they had bought the horse. They had returned them and had been traveling through the forest for some time. Night had come and they lit a fire. As it crackled joyously, devouring the small twigs they threw into it, it cast wavy shadows across the clearing in which they had camped. It was cold and Takuya sat on a nearby log wrapped in a thick cloak, poking at the campfire with a small pointed stick as Izumi lay in the tent. Hesitantly she pushed aside the tent flap and crawled out. She sat beside Takuya.  
  
"Is it dead yet?" she commented.  
  
"Huh? Is what dead? Oh the fire?" he seemed preoccupied, and he was, thinking about what he should do.  
  
She put her head on his shoulder, and he spread the cloak around her, and they sat watching the fire until she fell asleep and he carried her into the tent, yawning and falling asleep beside her as the fire died to embers. 


	5. Of The Rygonne

Jaeger Lowemon: I hope you all remember where in the first chapter Izumi said she was traveling to the Dragrenir Mountains? Well here we see her return to that quest with Takuya tagging along at the vanguard. Check it out, Read and Review.  
  
************************************  
  
They had fallen asleep in the tent beside one another, and it was morning. When Izumi awoke, she was shocked, to say the least, to see Takuya's face directly in front of her. She acted rationally and shook him gently to wake him.  
  
"Good morning" he said, shaking off the last remaining threads of sleep and emerging into wakefulness.  
  
"What happened last night?" she questioned.  
  
"We watched the fire, you fell asleep on my shoulder, I carried you into the tent, and I fell asleep beside you" he explained "What did you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know" she said quietly, scratching her head.  
  
"What about you and your abandoned quest, Izumi? I think I've deterred you long enough"  
  
Suddenly there was a rustle from the bushes behind Takuya. Izumi noticed this and notched a bolt to her crossbow.  
  
"Be very, very still. When I say duck, drop to the ground immediately ok?" she warned.  
  
"Ok but why?"  
  
You'll find out. Oh and when you hit the ground put your shield on top of you"  
  
Suddenly a monster jumped out, one Izumi had seen before and it only appeared near to her hometown. This monster meant she was not in the best of equipment to handle it. It had armor-like skin, impervious to most weapons, its only weak spot being its unprotected neck, a target which an archer had no chance of hitting.  
  
"Takuya turn now!" she yelled. He turned and almost immediately he came face to face with the metallic skinned beast.  
  
"Its weak spot! Underneath its neck!" she cried out.  
  
In one swift motion he drew his sword, and plunged it into the beast's throat. Bluish-green blood covered his hand and sword. He cleaned his sword on the grass, and used some water from the canteens to rid his hand of the rest.  
  
'Should I go home?' she pondered.  
  
'Should I follow her?' he wondered.  
  
She decided to continue her quest, at least for now.  
  
"I'm still headed to the Dragrenir Mountains. Will you follow me?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes. My sword and I are at your service Izumi"  
  
"Great, let's pack up and get moving"  
  
They broke camp and started walking, following the map Izumi had bought when they'd returned the horses and saddles, walking in the direction of the Dragrenir mountains.  
  
******************************  
  
They had been walking for some time when Takuya spoke.  
  
"I've heard legends about these mountains. That as you approach them, the monsters become extremely aggressive, and I've also heard tell of a Master Stone, called the Rygonne Crystal. It is said that whoever controls the Crystal, shall control all the monsters that roam our world"  
  
"The Rygonne Crystal controls the will of the monsters? That is intriguing" she said, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
"Yes, but the closer you get to it, the more feral and dangerous the beasts become. That's why no one has ever reached it. Also strange rumors float around about a mysterious force that surrounds the crystal, deterring all comers who seek to control the beasts. That and the fact that the Rygonne is alleged to spawn beasts from itself is why many adventurers tend to want to avoid that range. You're the first I've seen who actually wants to go there."  
  
With this they walked steadily on, still moving unerringly toward the Dragrenir Mountains. 


	6. Questors and Allies

Jaeger Lowemon: Well maybe dragons is a good idea, I'll work it out and see how it develops. Meanwhile, the companions meet up with two new allies, as you shall soon see...  
  
************************************  
  
After Takuya's little recitation concerning the Rygonne Crystal, they had continued their trek to the Dragrenir Mountains. Not for the first time in their journey they came upon a forked path. They paused, trying to decide which way to go. Their unasked query would soon be answered.  
  
A young man who looked about Takuya's age, and a young woman looking about Izumi's came tearing down the path, nearly bowling them over. The male carried a large, ornate, twin-bladed battleaxe. The female carried an equally large, equally decorated mace.  
  
"Whoa sorry!" the young man carrying the battleaxe apologized. "My sister and I are from the village at the end of the path to the north, and were making best speed to Mount Dragorrius. By the way, my name is Dramori and she is Fiorana"  
  
"Isn't that the main peak of the Dragrenir Range?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yes. We plan to slay the monster that lives atop the peak; The Great Dracogirius. It is said to control the Master Stone, The Rygonne Crystal which we intend to destroy." said Fiorana  
  
"What a coincidence!" Izumi exclaimed "We were going the same way"  
  
"Shall we accompany you?" Dramori asked.  
  
"Brother, I am sure they do not wish us to be any hindrance to their quest, even if we are traveling to the same place" Fiorana said, rather coldly.  
  
"No, it's no problem, unless Takuya has any qualms" said Izumi.  
  
"None to speak of on my part" Takuya replied.  
  
"Okay then it's settled. Let's get moving. I'd like to reach the edge of the Giriorn wastes and make camp before nightfall" stated Izumi.  
  
Fiorana shot a poisonous glance in Dramori's direction but he did not notice, as his attention was focused elsewhere...  
  
************************************  
  
It had been some time and night as coming on. They had not reached the Wastes but had decided to pitch camp for the night. As soon as they had a fire going, Fiorana dragged Dramori into the woods for a talk.  
  
"What is wrong with you? I can see what's going on, I've been your sister your whole life" she said  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, sister" he replied in a voice that clearly said he was lying.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, you're not even focusing on what we set out to do; you've gone head over heels for this girl you've just met"  
  
"I have not! I've just taken a...an active interest" he said defensively.  
  
"An active interest, my mace, you liar! I know you better than that. You've never taken an active interest in any girl in your life since -"  
  
"Don't even say it Fiorana!" he interjected.  
  
"Anyway, if you wish to accompany her on her quest, I have no qualms with that. Just don't forget what we came to do. After we are done you can pursue whatever... romantic conquests you like"  
  
With that she strode back to the camp. He followed behind a little while later, muttering to himself about things unknown. They had their own tent so the two were erected side by side. The girls took the tents while the guys slept on their cloaks under the star filled night sky.  
  
"Why do you travel with Izumi" Dramori asked Takuya, completely out of the blue.  
  
"I don't know... We're friends" He said, obviously unsure.  
  
"So you're not...involved... with her?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no reason, just wondering" he said aloud, but mentally he had claimed this as a victory in itself.  
  
Fiorana lay in her tent, obviously upset that her brother was acting as he was, and over a girl! Izumi laid in hers, thinking about Takuya, and other things, like that beam of light from the shrine.  
  
'What could it mean?' she pondered, with a visibly baffled look set on her face.  
  
One by one they each dropped off into sleep, each having their dreams, each resting peacefully under cloth or canopy of trees. Dramori, always watchful, slept with his axe tethered to his wrist by a thick leather strap; Takuya's sword was clutched tightly in his grip as he slept, never relaxing; Fiorana's mace as also bound to her wrist but by a silken cord instead of leather. And so they slept, none of them truly knowing the dangers which lie ahead of them. 


	7. Versus the Dracogirius

Jaeger Lowemon: Sorry for the long wait for chapter 7, but I've been swamped lately. Well, two new allies, secrets, strife, and indecision. You've got to love romance for this kind of stuff. So hey, on with the tale... Oh and if anyone's wondering yet; Izumi is 16, so is Takuya, so is Dramori and Fiorana is 15  
  
************************************  
  
The girls had awoken somewhere around dawn, running into one another outside their tents, and leaving the campsite for a talk.  
  
Fiorana stood, with an icy glare covering her face, while Izumi leaned against a tall birch tree.  
  
"Did we come out here to talk or for you to bash my head in" Izumi said, eyeing the mace warily.  
  
"If I wanted to kill you I could have done so many times before this" Fiorana replied very matter-of-factly in a scathing tone.  
  
"All I want to say is just don't break my brother's heart" She said, turning and starting to head back to the camp.  
  
"Wait a minute, what exactly do you mean by that!" Izumi yelled after her.  
  
But whether Fiorana heard her, heard her and ignored her, or wasn't listening, she did not answer. Izumi followed a short time later.  
  
The guys had woken up; some time in the early afternoon, as they were subject to do as defined by their normal routine, the group wound their way back to the path and resumed their original destinations.  
  
"Dramori, what exactly is this Great Dracogirius?" Takuya inquired.  
  
"Well it is a giant, dragon-like creature, the only monster capable of commanding the Rygonne Crystal. No doubt you've heard the legends of the Rygonne, friend?"  
  
"Yes I have"  
  
"Well there is one legend, so obscured that very few have heard it. It tells that the Rygonne Crystal is enclosed within the heart of the Great Dracogirius, and that is how he controls it"  
  
"Wow... That's amazing..."  
  
"But the downside is if you kill the Dracogirius, the Crystal is rendered useless"  
  
"That's a damper"  
  
"Sure if you were looking to control the Crystal. But another legend says that anyone who tries to control the crystal will be corrupted by its evil powers"  
  
"It has evil powers?"  
  
"Yes. The Rygonne is composed entirely of dark, evil matter, which is why anyone attempting control of the monster of the Crystal which it contains, will be instantly corrupted. Also, the power is so evil, that anyone corrupted by in will instantaneously be destroyed on the spot."  
  
"That's some crystal"  
  
"Well we're here"  
  
"Huh? Where is here?"  
  
"Mount Dragorrius"  
  
They been walking throughout the entire conversation and had arrived at the foot of Dragorrius without Takuya noticing.  
  
"This is it... The home of the Great Dracogirius" said Izumi, completely awed.  
  
Suddenly, a giant shadow enveloped them.  
  
"The Dracogirius!" Fiorana exclaimed, hurriedly beginning to ascend the slope. Izumi, Dramori, and Takuya followed barely matching her pace; her zeal outweighing theirs by a wagonload.  
  
Finally they achieved the summit, finding their target fully alert and watching them, its feral, yellow eyes scanning them one by one.  
  
After what seemed like hours but was, in reality, only a matter of seconds they went on the attack.  
  
Fiorana charged in, whirling her mace, but her target took to the air, sporting one crookedly flapping wing, as a result of Fiorana's mace.  
  
Making use of this time, Takuya sped up, using his shield to fend off its flailing claws, and taking his opportunity to slice off the Dracogirius' good wing. With this subtraction, the Dracogirius barely hovered, its altitude decreased drastically.  
  
Dramori took his chance, using his axe to chop off its remaining wing, permanently grounding the beast.  
  
Though all this Izumi watched, and now loaded a bolt into her cross bow, and firing it into the brute's eye, and it entered at such an angle as to exit through the other eye, blinding it completely.  
  
Now there was only the kill. Dramori and Takuya swung their Battleaxe and sword, correspondingly with all their force, removing the monster's head. They were all covered in black-green blood, but were laughing hysterically, giddy over their victory.  
  
Behind them the monsters head was slowing growing back.  
  
A roar from behind them alerted them to this fact.  
  
"We didn't cut off the tail!!!!" Fiorana yelled "The tail is the source of its power!"  
  
Takuya lifted his sword, slicing off the tail, and almost a second after, Dramori swung his axe, for the final blow, removing the head for a second time. 


	8. Epilogue

Jaeger Lowemon: Dragon-y enough? Anyway if you don't like epilogues, don't read this chapter. Because that what this chapter is.  
  
************************************  
  
After destroying the Dracogirius atop Mount Dragorrius, Izumi had returned to her home, with Takuya tagging along. Dramori and Fiorana had returned to their village.  
  
Izumi's parents approved of Takuya and they were married in a small garden ceremony, to which Dramori and Fiorana were invited. Dramori cried, and Fiorana was obviously holing back from tears herself.  
  
The death of the Dracogirius was the greatest thing to happen across the land. After it was destroyed, all the monsters which had rampaged though the countryside became tame and did not attack people anymore. Many of the carnivores became peaceful plant eaters and many of the smaller ones became domesticated.  
  
Takuya hung up his sword and shield, and Izumi hung up her crossbow and gave up her days of adventure settling into the rest of her life with Takuya.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jaeger Lowemon: Well I hope you enjoyed my story, and I do hope that I will continue to get the same kudos from my fans as I have in the past. Thank You. 


End file.
